S.H.I.E.L.D.S.
'Special Highly-Trained Infantry Enforcement Lethal Defense Squadron '(S.H.I.E.L.D.S.) was an elite security force of the Redwood Police Department. It employed former military personnel and skilled soldiers for positions within the police department. The overall idea was based to prevent the rise in crime rates which seemed to be a growing problem in Redwood since 1982. History A unit of soldiers and tactical specialists working for the Redwood Police Department, S.H.I.E.L.D.S. was founded in 1984 in order to suppress the rising threat of crime and terrorism. The specialized force was also part of David Hanson's "Better Tomorrow" Plan, which recieved funds from local stores and citizens of the city. By 1990, Team Red had grown too large and Team Blue was founded with 5 Members. by 1995, Green Team was added with 4 Members. In 1982, due to the rising crime rate, Mayor Hanson asked the people to donate for a better police force. Local businesses and multiple citizens donated heavily and by 1983, the fund reached roughly 100,000 dollars. Training began with 7 Members of the Redwood Police Department who showed exceptional merit and continued until the summer of 1984. In the fall of the same year, S.H.I.E.L.D.S. brought down the Third Street Kings, a large drug-smuggling group that terrorized much of downtown. By 1990, The team's presence caused the crime rate to drop nearly half. Team Red had gotten it's 15th Member, Police Chief Peace noticed that Team Red was getting too large, and had half of it transferred to a newer spot he called Team Blue. Peace then considered making a third team but soon realized that the current teams were too small. In 1995, A sudden spike in crime happened and more officers began to join S.H.I.E.L.D.S. causing Peace to create the third and final team, Team Green. The team began to work overtime, and brought down numerous small gangs in the city. In 1999, Police officials were called to examine a train accident near Gapping Maul Crevice, Team Green locating it in the helicopter and thus being the first on the scene. They examined the wreckage, Team Blue had arrived shortly afterwards, Vanessa Wilder taking samples of the green chemical for study, Green Team searched the wreckage, nothing major was found. Several days later, All three teams were called to serve as Riot-Prevention Teams, Green was located in the Factory District, Blue was in New Paradise Park, and Red was sent to an unknown location somewhere in Downtown. Green Team loses contact after seeing a large unknown creature which supposed brings down their chopper and several bodies of Red Team are found in Redwood General Hospital with one member barely alive. Blue Team becomes overwhelmed and only known survivors are Michael West, Vanessa Wilder, and John Lang. Members S.H.I.E.L.D.S. was comprised of three teams: Red, Blue, and Green, the total is unknown though each team is known to have at least 7 Members. Each team was organized based on rank and tactical merit, with one commanding officer and 6 field operatives (5 for Green as one was a Helicopter Pilot). The teams would remain on-duty for 18 hour shifts before switching with one of the other teams, thus allowing S.H.I.E.L.D.S. to always have an active team, though all members were constantly on-call, in case of an emergency. Positions were as followed. *Commanding Officer (Leader of the team) *Vehicle Operator (Driver of APC, Swat Van, or in Green's case, Helicopter) *Medical Staff (provides medical assistance to the team) *Point-man (Scouting and Reconnaissance) *Radio-man (provides contact with the police or nearby personnel, and vehicle operator) *Quarter-master (provides weapons maintenance and supplies) Specialty Units *K-9 Defense Unit (Uses dogs to find drugs, or attack purposes; Team Red) *Sniper (provides long range protection to teams; Team Blue) *Bomb-man (provides explosive specialties for the team, acting bomb squad; Team Green) The requirements for becoming a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. are not all known, though having a criminal record is an automatic disqualification and military background are seen in few members. However, other members of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. show to have excellent combat experience. Equipment Armament --- Non-Lethal Weapons --- Personal Equipment --- Transportation --- Uniform Each member wore a long sleeve, thick black undershirt with the emblem of the Police Force on the right sleeve, and rank on the opposite shoulder, and a M69 Flak Vest with RWPD on the back. Each vest had a holster for a knife in the front. Leg holsters were optional, and thus most don't wear them. The gloves vary from fingerless, to full handed, to none at all and patches are placed in the front of each Flak Vest to symbolize position in a team, example a handheld radio would represent Radioman. Pants can vary, depending on what the person wears and specialized knee pads are placed on. Heavy boots are wore by all members. The colors are not optional and remain black. Trivia *Edward Allen is the only member to be a named infected from any team other than Andrew Griffith. *Not to be confused with the RPD, the symbol on the uniforms reads RCPD though the building reads RPD. *The patch above was made by Queen-of-the-living-dead, much thanks was given to her. Category:Organizations Category:UndeadHero